I thought we were in Lothlórien,Guys Where are we?
by hersheygal
Summary: LostLOTR Crossover. It is under LOST because it is more LOST than LOTR. Charlie, Kate, and Jack set out to find Michael and some answers but what they find is something much more complicated. Chapter 9 up!
1. LOST POV

I thought we were in Lothlórien-Guys, where are we?

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST or LOTR

A/N I know what you're thinking… You're thinking.. Ok hersheygal what are you doing now? What is this? I know it is crazy! The idea came to me one night when I was staring at my laptop screen. I was so bored and I was trying to think up a new story and then it came to me: why not do a LOTR and LOST crossover? Now I know that this might seem weird but please stick with me ok!. This story is gonna be in two different perspectives, LOST perspective, and LOTR perspective. So far, the fellowship and a few others will be in the LOTR part. It will be before the fellowship is broken. And before Boromir died because I want to have some fun with him. Not in that way! Ew you sickos! Lol jk…..Also Gandalf will be alive. I will explain this in more detail the next chapter. and as for LOST…everything is the same as when Maternity ended. Now…enjoy and please review!

Chapter 1: LOST POV

LOST perspective.

The day was a normal day. Kate and Claire were tired from their expedition so they both went to bed soon after they got back. They didn't tell anyone about what happened. They figured the less who knew the better. But Kate felt a little bad for not telling Jack. She felt he should know. Before the incident, she had always told him everything. Now she couldn't tell him anything because of what happened.

Charlie gloomily stared at Claire's tent from a far. Things had gotten a little boring on the island. There really hadn't been much going on since Sawyer took the guns. No one talked to Charlie that much. Sometimes if he was lucky he got a glance from someone. But it was usually someone he didn't even know. Jack talked to him once in a while but Charlie just told himself it was because he had to.

Locke stared at the door where Gale was. He couldn't believe Gale felt that Locke always took orders from Jack- and Gale didn't even see a lot of things! If Gale felt that way who else did? It made him so mad. He decided to do something about it. He would go get Sayid and Ana and made them see from his point of view that they needed to do something. Go after Michael. Whatever. He just wanted to do something without even telling Jack. He would feel better if he did. Maybe the island would tell him something. He decided he would do this as soon as someone came to the hatch. Lucky for him, it was Ana. Unlucky for him, Jack was right behind her.

_Crap._ Locke thought. Locke had already cleaned up the broken dishes he had thrown to the ground.

"Hey John." Jack said. They were both smiling like idiots. Locke wondered why.

"Why are you guys so happy?" Locke asked.

"Jack just told me a joke. It's nice to have some humor on this crappy island." Ana said, her smile disappearing.

"Yeah I suppose so." Locke said.

"So, um." Jack cleared his throat. He wanted to ask how Gale was doing but couldn't do it in front of Ana.

"Everything's ok here." Locke said, sensing what Jack was wanting.,

"Oh okay. Good." Jack said.

"Listen. I'm going to go and talk to Sayid about some things. I'll talk to you later." Locke left quickly.

"Well… ok…" Ana said.

Ok to sum it up. Locke goes to Sayid and talks to him about creating a party to go look for Michael. No guns, just a trek to go find him. Sayid agreed and said he would go round up people. Locke said he would too.

Sayid rounded up Kate, Charlie(Sayid figured he could use something to do) and Jack. (Jack or Kate didn't know the other was coming along.)

Locke rounded up Ana (She didn't know Jack was coming), Sawyer (Locke was hoping Sawyer would bring a gun just in case) and he tried to get Jin to come but Sun wouldn't let him. So Locke settled for two people. Maybe Sayid had better luck.

Sayid and Locke had agreed to meet at the hatch at sundown to start the trek and discuss plans. Hurly and Libby were to watch over the hatch while they were gone.

Sayid, Kate, and Charlie came to the hatch first. Jack was off talking to Claire. Kate sat on the couch. Charlie went and looked at the records and Sayid sat at the kitchen table. The three were silent. Sayid was thinking about how much he missed Shannon, Charlie was thinking about how he missed Claire, and Kate was thinking about Jack. Not missing him, just thinking about him and going through ways she could possibly talk to him.

Soon Locke came in with Sawyer and Ana. Sawyer had in fact brought a gun. He made sure no one knew about it though.

Sayid saw them first.

"Hey Locke. Who did you get?" Sayid asked.

"I got Ana and Sawyer" Locke said, motioning to them,

Sayid's face fell as he looked at Ana. Ana had a hard look on her face, showing no emotion.

"Who did you get?" Locke asked.

Sayid was startled. "I got Kate, Charlie and Jack."

At Kate, Sawyer looked around and saw her. She immediately looked away. He had hurt her. But why hadn't she expected it? He was right, he did like to con and she should have known. Now she was going to have to deal with him for who knows how long.

At Jack though, Kate was about ready to get up and run away. She had come up to him when he was talking to Claire, but she was not ready to deal with him and Sawyer on the same day. _Oh well, _she thought _I might as well just go through with it._

When Sayid said Jack, Locke's hair bristled, well what hair he had… which was like two.. but that doesn't pertain to the story.

"YOU TOLD JACK!" Locke yelled.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Sayid was surprised at Locke's outburst, so were the rest of the people in the room. Hurly and Libby came running from the computer room and you can make a guess about what they had been doing in there. They stopped at the doorway and watched.

"I can't believe you did that!" Locke said, in a lower tone but not much lower. The whole reason he had planned this thing was to prove to himself that he could do things without consulting Jack.

"What is the big deal?" Sawyer stepped in the conversation.

Before Locke could answer, Jack appeared through the hallway. He had heard Locke but he didn't understand what the whole conversation was about.

"Ok." Locke pretended the issue hadn't happened. "Now that we are all here, we need to plan what is going to happen."

Jack hadn't noticed all the people around him before and now he took a look around the room. _Great _He thought. _All the people I was trying to avoid are in this room._

"What exactly is going to happen?" Charlie asked.

"We are organizing a search party." Sayid replied. "It's time we did something about Michael and Walt. "

"And everyone else the others have taken." Ana chimed in. Everyone could tell that she wasn't only joining the search party for Michael and Walt; she was doing it for Cindy and all the others that the Others had taken.

"You do know we aren't seeking violence in this right?" Kate said. She felt it was time she talked.

Ana just looked at her. "We all have our own reasons."

"We aren't going to be carrying any weapons so this trek is strictly for searching." Sayid said, directed at Ana.

Sawyer scoffed and smirked.

"Ok so are we going to split up in groups or what?" Jack said, taking charge as usual.

"I say we do so that we can cover ground faster."

It made Locke mad that Jack just assumed he would be the one to lead. HE had decided this and HE was going to lead no matter what Jack said.

"No I think we should actually stay together." Locke said.

"Actually Locke, I think Jack has a point." Sayid said.

"I agree." Ana said.

"Yeah me too." Charlie said,

"Whatever makes the Ghostbusters team happy." Sawyer said.

Kate didn't say anything but you could tell she agreed with Jack.

"So it's settled. We split up. I think we should meet tomorrow night at sundown up at the top. Do whatever exploring that needs to be done during that time and then we will meet and discuss what to do next. " Jack said.

"That sounds good." Sayid said.

"Ok fine. I'll take one group and Sayid can take the other." Locke said, wanting to have some say in this.

"Actually, I think that Kate should lead Sayid's group. She is a good tracker and Sayid is smart but not as skilled as Kate." Jack said.

Kate looked at him, surprised. Why was he appointing her, and giving her a compliment at the same time? What was up with that?

"That's a good idea! Kate would you be willing to lead?" Sayid asked.

"Sure I guess. " Kate murmured.

"Ok that's settled. Now I think that Ana, Sawyer, and Charlie should go with me." Locke said.

"Actually, I think that Charlie should go with us and Sayid go with you." Kate spoke up.

"Does anyone have a preference?" Jack asked.

"Whatever floats your boat Doc." Sawyer smirked.

"Um. Actually I would want to go with Kate and Jack. It would be like old times." Charlie said. Really he didn't want to be with Locke.

"So it's settled. Sayid will go with you and Charlie will go with us. " Kate said. She hoped that Charlie would have a lot of jokes to break the tension between her and Jack.

"Ok we'll go east and you go west." Locke said.

"Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow night." Jack said.

So the two groups started their treks. Locke led his group with Sayid right after him then Ana then Sawyer. Sawyer was enjoying the view from in front of him and Ana knew it but ignored it.

Kate reluctantly led her group, with Charlie after her and Jack picking up the behind.

Soon, the second group was about to have the surprise of their life.

A/N: So how do you like it? I know there wasn't any interaction between LOST and LOTR. That will come in the third chapter.

Coming up: We see how the LOTR fellowship gets to LOST island. Yes there's one question answered. The next chapter will be all LOTR.


	2. LOTR POV

Chapter 2 LOTR POV

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or LOST

A/N: Ok here we go with the LOTR stuff. The fellowship has just gotten done with visiting at Lothlórien and is now heading out again. Gandalf and Boromir are still alive. Actually the time period is before Boromir was even shot so it is a little before they make camp for the night. With Gandalf, basically the belrog died and that's all you need to know. Now on with what we have all been waiting for.

Frodo smiled grimly at the scene before him. They were all walking through the forest. What made him smile was Merry and Pippin in front of him arguing about who exactly sold the best pint.

Pippin had felt that the Green Dragon had been the best until he went to the Prancing Pony.

"Merry my friend, the Prancing Pony actually sells pints. At the Green Dragon, you have to have a few cups before it is one pint!" Pippin told Merry.

"But Pip, don't you see? If you go to the Green Dragon and have all of those cups, you will not know how much you had and therefore would probably drink more than you would at the Prancing Pony!" Merry replied.

Pippin just shook his head.

Frodo felt slightly guilty for getting Merry and Pippin involved in this adventure. The poor hobbits didn't know anything about danger except maybe the occasional running away from Farmer Maggot's dogs. But then, he himself didn't know all that much about adventure either. Neither did Sam.

Sam was behind Frodo, and behind him, was Legolas and Gimli, picking up the back of the group.

"I am sure going to miss Lothlórien." Legolas said, looking around. Legolas was always looking around. Not sure what he was looking for, but always looking.

"So will I." Gimli said.

"Oh really? I wouldn't think that a dwarf of your stature would enjoy a place like Lórien." Legolas said.

"Well…" Gimli didn't know what to say back.

In the front of the group, was Gandalf, followed by Aragorn and Boromir. Boromir was muttering to himself.

"Yeah Father, I'll go get the ring for you. Yeah Father I'll rule Gondor for you. Yeah Father I'll travel hundreds of miles to get the stupid ring. Yeah Father, I'll go hundreds of miles back to destroy the ring but in the end take the ring for my own. Yeah Father I'll-"

Aragorn interrupted Boromir. "What are you saying?"

"Huh? Oh … you weren't supposed to hear any of that." Boromir looked embarrassed. "What did you hear?"

"I heard a lot of Yeah Fathers.. Do you have trouble with your father?" Aragorn asked.

"Yeah I do. You know he is the King of Gondor so I have trouble sometimes." Boromir said.

Aragorn bristled. Boromir and himself had formed a bond being the only men on this trek and also they had had a pretty intense conversation at LothLórien. Aragorn had almost forgotten that Boromir was his chief rival for the crown of Gondor.

"Yeah I know who your father is." Aragorn said in a not nice tone of voice.

Suddenly, it got very dark all around the fellowship and all of the fellowship was knocked out onto the ground and they all quickly fell asleep.

A dark mist rose around the fellowship and suddenly it became daylight again and the fellowship started to wake up. They didn't remember what had happened.

"Yes I'll have a pint thank you!" Pippin murmured in his sleep. Pippin had a tendency to dream about something that had happened right before he went to sleep.

Gandalf was the first to wake up.

"What in the world?" Gandallf got up and started waking up the others.

"Aragorn, wake up" Aragorn woke up and in turn woke up Boromir.

Everyone was soon up.

"Why did we go to sleep in the daytime?" Sam asked, confused.

"I don't know quite frankly." Gandalf replied. " But in any case, we must push forwards."

So the fellowship continued on. But soon Legolas made a keen observation.

"This forest is different from where we were before." Legolas had never been so right as he was now.

"Yes I agree." Aragorn said, and he swiftly put his ear to the ground.

"What do you hear Strider?" merry asked.

"I-I don't know. I can't place the sound." Aragorn started looking around their surroundings. There was trees and dirt, like a regular forest, but it was wet, as if it rained a lot here. Back where they had been before they had slept, it had been dry, as if it hadn't rained in a hundred years.

"I am very confused." Pippin said, and for once, he was not alone in the feeling.

All of the fellowship at once felt a wave of panic rush over them. What was this? Where were they? What had happened?

Merry grabbed a hold of Pippin's cloak. "Guys, where are we?"

"I don't know." Gandalf said, taking charge as usual. "But I think that we need to continue on and if we do, we will find something or someone that will tell us."

So, not knowing what else to do, the fellowship continued on.

They walked for a long time. It was at this point, sundown. It was getting dark. (At this time the LOST people were meeting in the hatch.) Pippin was getting hungry. Well so were the other hobbits but they dared not say that at a time like this.

"I'm hungry." Pippin said, stating the obvious.

"How can you think of food at a time like this?" Frodo asked, incredulous. Then his stomach growled. _Perfect timing…_He thought.

"See? I'm not the only one! I think we should break for camp. It is getting dark and how much farther can we go in the dark?" Pippin said.

Legolas looked at the sky. "There's a strange smell to this place. There are a lot of weird things to this place that I don't like. The sooner we get away from here the better."

"You think walking more will solve all our problems?" Pippin asked.

"Yes. What else will? Wouldn't you be scared to sleep at this point with what happened last time?" Legolas pointed out.

"Legolas has a point." Gimli said." Though the fact that Legolas can rest while walking makes me mad, I think that we should go on."

"If it makes you happy, I won't rest while walking to make it fair to the rest of you." Legolas said.

"nNo I think you should. We need someone with rest with us to help make decisions. We don't rest until we get some answers." Aragorn said.

"Fine." Pippin grumbled.

"It's ok Pip. We'll get rest and food soon." Merry said, patting Pippin on the shoulder.

So the fellowship continued on. It soon was dark and at this point the LOST people had been trekking for a while now.

"Can we rest yet?" Merry asked. He didn't know why, but he was extremely tired. He knew he should be tired from the day's activities but he shouldn't be this tired.

"I think we all need to. Let's set up camp and have some people take shifts. " Gandalf said. Legolas, Frodo, and Merry had the first shift. The rest of the group lay down and quickly fell asleep. Merry felt excessively tired at this point.

_Yeah it's not like the two of you have been getting along. _

Wait, what was that? Merry had just heard a voice. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"Legolas!" Merry hissed from across the way," Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Legolas replied.

"I guess not." Merry said. Maybe it was just his imagination.

_Right and I'm bloody happy to be alive right now. _

There it was again. That voice.

"Frodo!" This time Merry thought maybe Frodo would hear it. "Did you hear that!"

"Hear what?" Frodo replied.

Okay now this was getting freaky. What was going on? Merry stood up from his position at a tree and looked around him. He didn't' see anything.

_Guys, I hate to be the party pooper, but I'm tired. Can't we rest now? It's getting dark._

Where is it! Merry had to know now.

He started running towards where he thought the voice was coming from. It turned out he was going in the right direction. Suddenly he came face to face with a attractive female. She had long curly brown hair. She gasped.

The two stood staring at each other……………..

A/N: And you will have to wait to see what happens next in the next chapter! How did you like it? Also there is a specific reason for why Merry is so extremely exhausted. Please review and tell me what you think! The next chapter is gonna be a fun one!


	3. The Strange Meeting

Chapter 3-The Strange Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST or LOTR

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews. I wanted to give you this chapter before I leave for a week so you won't be in suspense. Well you will be in suspense after this chapter anyways but for a different reason. Laughs evilly I will be writing my stories while I am goneso when I get back I will try to type up everything quickly and will try to have it up by next Tuesday night. Please stick with me till then! Ok here we go. In order to tell what has happened, we will start out right after the two groups left the hatch.

LOST POV-Right after both groups left the hatch

Kate looked around for anything out of the ordinary as they walked. It would get dark soon and they would have to stop for camp but Kate wanted to go as far as possible before doing so.

"So guys, what exactly are we looking for?" Charlie asked.

"Basically anything that catches your eye, anything weird, things like that." Jack replied.

"Also if there is excessive breakage of branches or something. Michael could try to leave us signs. I am also looking for footprints." Kate added.

"Oh okay." Charlie said. He didn't like the awkward silence that was around them. He supposed it was supposed to be that way so they could hear if there was something different but he didn't like the feeling. He would take anything over being with Locke though. He wondered if the other group was making any better progress than they had.

In fact, the other group had. They were going much faster than the west group, which were Charlie, Jack, and Kate. They had walked very fast. Though they hadn't spotted anything weird, they had still gone a long way, which was good.

Locke and Sayid were walking very fast, while Ana lagged behind a bit with Sawyer behind her.

"You enjoying the view?" Ana asked Sawyer. She figured she might as well find something to pass the time while they walked.

"Sure. Why not?" Sawyer replied.

"No I don't mean the scenery. I mean my butt." Ana said.

"Oh that. Didn't even notice it Annie." Sawyer grinned.

Ana did not like being called Annie. She fell silent again not thinking of a good comeback.

"What's wrong Annie? Got your feelings hurt?" Sawyer asked.

"Nah. But you'd better be careful about what you say or your foot is going to go up your mouth." Ana replied.

Sayid stopped and looked back. Ana and Sawyer were lagging behind. "Come on Ana. Let's go."

"I'm comin I'm comin." Ana replied. This was going to be a long night. She hoped the west group was having more fun than they were.

Unfortunately for Charlie, the west group was having almost a worse time than the east group. There had been occasional times where one of them would say something then there would be a discussion for a minute or two but then everyone was silent again.

"So… " Charlie said.

"What Charlie?" Jack asked, glad to be able to talk.

"You guys want me to sing a song from my album or something?" Charlie asked. Charlie felt really tired all of the sudden, like he had just ran a marathon. He didn't have any reason to feel that way whatsoever because the group had only been walking.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Cause you guys are boring. You don't' talk at all." Charlie replied. What was up with this? He felt really tired.

"We don't always have to talk Charlie." Kate said,

"Ok fine what do you want to talk about?" Jack asked.

"I don't know.. anything." Charlie said, glad they were actually talking for more than a minute.

At this time it was pretty dark out and they couldn't see very well.

"Do you miss Claire Charlie?" Jack asked.

"Why are you asking me that?" Charlie got all-defensive.

"I don't know. Just something to talk about." Jack replied.

"If we're gonna talk about that, then let's talk about you two." Charlie said.

It was dead silent again.

Charlie groaned a couple of minutes later.

"What?" Kate asked.

"I hate the silence. Okay fine. Yes I miss Claire. Is there something wrong with that?" Charlie gave in. At this point, he would do anything to get Jack and Kate to actually talk for once. This whole time they had been walking; they never spoke to each other. Always to Charlie.

"No there's nothing wrong with that. Look Charlie, I know this seems impossible, but I know that Claire cares for you. You just need to give it time." Jack said,

Kate listened to their conversation, almost taking Jack's advice for herself.

Charlie gave a half laugh. "Uh huh.. so one day Claire is just going to pop up and say she loves me."

"Well maybe not quite like that." Jack replied.

"So what about you?" Charlie asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Yeah it's not like the two of you have been getting along." Charlie pointed out.

"Charlie, everything is fine. " Jack said, not wanting to go into details.

"Right and I'm bloody happy to be alive right now." Charlie muttered. Jack could barely hear him.

Then it was silence again. Charlie didn't understand why he was so tired. He shouldn't be this tired.

"Guys, I hate to be the party pooper, but I'm tired. Can't we rest now? It's getting dark. " Charlie asked.

"Yeah we can Charlie. Let's just find a good place to sleep first. I think that we need to find a clearing where-" Kate stopped talking. Charlie could hear her gasp. It took Charlie a minute to reach Kate as he was a little ways behind her.

"Kate what's going on?" Charlie asked, confused. He walked right beside Kate and saw what she saw. A little midget, well he supposed that would be what you called them. The midget was dressed in weird clothes and as Charlie looked him over he saw his feet.

"Disgusting." Charlie said.

"YOU'RE THE VOICE!" the little midget said. At the same time Kate and Charlie leaned back a bit. They had no idea what this thing was.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Charlie asked. Kate had grabbed Charlie's arm, not knowing what to think. She saw the knife sticking out of the midget's belt and was scared.

Before the midget could continue, Jack appeared. "What's going on you guys?" He stopped when he saw the midget.

"Are you all humans?" the midget asked.

"Yeah of course. What are you, a elf?" Jack asked, more of a joke then an actual serious question, but the midget took it seriously, almost offensively.

"No of course not! Elves are like 6 feet tall! I am a hobbit!" the hobbit said.

"What the heck's a hobbit?" Charlie asked.

"There's the voice again. I heard you! You were talking about being alive and wanting to rest." The hobbit said, pointing at the human before him.

"How did you know that?" Charlie asked, astonished.

"I don't know. I heard you. I was a ways away from here so I don't know how." The hobbit said.

"What is a hobbit?" Jack was annoyed. He wasn't in the mood for these childish games. What was this thing anyways?

"Jack don't irritate it." Kate said, pointing to the knife.

"You've never heard of a hobbit before? Wow… well it's a Halfling." The hobbit said.

"What's a Halfling?" Charlie and Jack asked at the same time.

"What's wrong with you people?" the hobbit asked.

"Look I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Jack, this is Charlie, and that is Kate." Jack said, determining that the "hobbit" was harmless.

"I'm Merry Brandybuck of the Shire." Merry said, offering his hand.

Charlie bent down to accept the handshake. "Your name is Mary? Wow I feel sorry for you."

"Why? Is that bad?" Merry asked, confused.

Then Merry's and Charlie's hands touched and all of the sudden, Charlie and Merry saw things. Merry saw Charlie, in a sort of building. It was shaking, and then Charlie was in a small room, smelling something. Then he saw Charlie out by water, talking to a female. It wasn't the Kate girl here; it was a blonde haired girl. Then he saw another male, and Charlie hurt the person. The guy fell down and Merry was sure he was dead. Charlie had used some sort of weapon Merry could only guess, but he had no idea was it was. Then he saw Charlie with the blonde haired female. The female had a baby in her hands.

Charlie was seeing Merry, in some sort of town or something. It was very green. Then he saw Merry with another thing that looked just like him. They were getting fireworks out of a wagon. Then they were running through ha forest. Then they were in a bar of some sorts with two other things that looked just like Merry. Then they were at this other place that looked very scary. One of the things suddenly disappeared. Then this black thing came up to the spot where the thing had been and put a knife down. The thing reappeared and was screaming. Then the four things were at a beautiful place with lots of different, things, he would say people but they looked much different than people.

A lot of other images passed through both Charlie's and Merry's minds. Finally, the two let go of hands and they were back in reality. They just stared at each other. Jack and Kate were standing up, not knowing what to do. Kate had unknowingly grabbed Jack's arm and was holding on tight. She had no idea what to make of the situation. Had the three of them finally gone crazy?

Jack was thinking the same thing. He didn't notice Kate hanging on him; he was too deep in thought. Was he going crazy or was this really real? If it was real, were there more of these "hobbits"? Was this hobbit an Other?

"Merry! Where are you?" The four heard the voice and turned towards the direction of it. Who was it?

A/N: I'm sorry that only one of the LOTR characters met only some of the people from LOST in this chapter. In the next chapter there will be more of the groups meeting each other. Please let me know what you think!


	4. Different Worlds?

Chapter 4: Diifferent Worlds?

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST or LOTR.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks for waiting. I had something come up that sort of distracted me from typing it up . I am bogged down with homework right now but I wanted to give you guys this. Here you go.

LOTR POV

"Merry! Where are you?" Frodo appeared. He stopped in his tracks. Merry was with three humans. The humans were dressed very weirdly. The female was holding onto the taller, older (and in the author's opinion, cuter) male and the other male was staring at Merry.

"Merry, what's going on?" Frodo asked now right next to Merry.

Merry turned to Frodo. Merry didn't know what to say. Obviously, Merry and Charlie had just seen some of each other's lives. Merry wondered if Gandalf had anything to do with it.

"This is Jack, Kate, and Charlie." Merry said, not sure of what else to say.

"Ok… What does that have to do with what is going on?" Frodo asked. The three humans were now staring at Frodo.

"Well I heard them talking so I ran and found them" Merry said, leaving out the part that he had only heard Charlie from a unnatural distance, not to mention that Charlie and himself had just seen of each other's lives.

"How long have you been here?" Jack asked, hoping to find some reasonable conclusion to this mess. Of course, on this island, nothing was reasonable.

"We left Lothlórien this morning." Merry said.

"Merry don't tell them anything. They could be a part of Saroun's army." Frodo said.

"Frodo they are harmless. You're on the good side right?" Merry asked.

"Frodo? Lothlórien? What is up with these crazy names?" Charlie asked.

"Where is Lothlórien?" Jack asked.

"Well it's not like your names are normal." Frodo retorted.

Jack ignored Frodo and asked again, "Where is Lothlórien?"

"We're not sure anymore actually. A couple of hours ago, we all fell asleep at once and then when we woke up, we were here. What is this place anyways?" Merry asked.

Kate had stayed quiet this whole time, not sure what to make of the situation. She had finally noticed that she was holding on to Jack's arm but she didn't let go. She felt safe as long as she held onto Jack and as long as he didn't make her let go, she wasn't going to.

Jack looked at Charlie. They both silently agreed that in order to figure out what was going on, they were going to need to give as much information as possible.

"We don't really know. It's an island. We crashed here over two months ago from an airplane crash. All we know is that we are a thousand miles off course and we were going from Sydney to L.A. " Jack replied.

This brought a series of questions from the two hobbits.

"A island? What? How did we get on a island?" Frodo asked.

Merry asked," What's a airplane?"

Frodo asked, " Where's Sydney and L.A.?"

"Yeah a island. How could you not know what a bloody airplane is?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"Sydney is in Australia and Los Angeles is in California." Jack said. This only drew blank looks from Frodo and Merry.

"Uh…never mind." Jack said. Maybe these two "hobbits" were from a different time period, but he had never heard of them before.

"Maybe we are from different worlds." Frodo suggested.

"Maybe… who else is with you?" Jack asked.

"Come on." Merry leaded the three humans to the rest of the fellowship.

Jack was now fully aware of Kate holding onto him. He realized everything did matter right no. What had happened between himself and Kate, could be put behind them for the time being. If they could do that now, then there was still hope. They could talk later, for now, Jack softly removed Kate's hand from his arm and Kate slid her hand into Jack's as they walked towards whatever they were about to face.

A/N: so what is going to happen when the fellowship meets the three humans? What will happen when the fellowship finally realizes they are out of their element? Will the fellowship ever find a way home? Just a few things to ponder over. The books from LOTR were written, but it wasn't very popular. Only one person on the island has read the books and there is something specific with that that is important.


	5. Humans are Hot

Chapter 5:Humans are hot.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST or LOTR and I doubt you do either.

A/N: Just wanted to let you know that unlike my other stories, this story isn't going to explore relationships and things. This story is all about LOTR and LOST intermingling with each other.

"Legolas." Frodo hissed.

Legolas immediately appeared. "There you are. Where did you go?" He noticed the three humans and he pulled out his bow and arrow. Jack, Charlie, and Kate stepped back.

"Legolas. It's okay, they're nice." Frodo said.

"How do you know?" Legolas said, with the arrow ready.

"We do. We just do. They don't have any weapons." Merry said.

Jack cleared his throat. "I'm Jack. Merry's right. We don't' have any weapons. We don't want to hurt anyone." Jack then explained everything to Legolas.

After Jack was done, Legolas lowered the bow and put it away.

"So there's no explanation of how we ended up on your island?" Legolas asked.

"Well it's not our island, but yes there isn't." Jack said, sitting down. Kate and Charlie also sat down but Legolas remained standing.

"There has to be some logical explanation to all of this." Legolas started pacing.

"Logical?" Charlie half laughed. "Two "hobbits" and a weird dressed human are standing in front of me and you're wanting a logical explanation?"

"Human? I am not human. Haven't you heard of elves?" Legolas said, offended.

"Elf? You're a little tall to be an elf. And what's up with the long blonde hair? You look like a girl." Charlie said.

"It's not elf. It's elve." Legolas said. He really didn't like this Charlie person.

"It doesn't matter. So this is all of you?" Jack asked.

"No way we have about six more people." Frodo said.

"What?" Jack was taken aback.

"Yeah. They are all sleeping right now. We were keeping watch." Merry said.

"Well I think you should wake them up." Jack advised.

"Good idea." Legolas said.

Soon the whole fellowship was up. Everyone was shocked by what Legolas, Merry, and Frodo told them.

Jack, Charlie and Kate had stayed behind while the others went and woke the others up.

"So what do you think their deal is?" Charlie asked.

" Don't know. This is so weird. I would have never believed this if someone had told me it had happened." Jack said.

"What should we do?" Kate asked.

"I don't know." Jack said, looking at Kate.

Kate looked back. "Do you think they are good?"

"I don't know." Jack said.

"Well we've got to figure out some plan here. " Kate stated.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Because. They are going to ask questions and want answers." Kate said.

Merry, Frodo, and Legolas filled in the fellowship about what had happened.

"Are you sure?" Gandalf asked. This all seemed very weird and he didn't like it. He had no clue what to do. He hadn't felt this clueless since the Mines of Moria.

"Yes. They seem ok we think that you all should meet them and decide for yourself." Legolas said..

"How about two at a time. Boromir and I will go first. We are the closest things to normal they have." Aragorn said.

"That sounds good. Try to find out some things." Gandalf told them.

Aragorn and Boromir went in the direction of the humans.

"Hello." Aragorn said, sitting down across from Jack. Boromir sat down next to him.

Kate was speechless. This guy was hot.

"I'm Aragorn, and this is Boromir." Aragorn said.

"Let me guess what you two are." Charlie looked thoughtful. "How about wookies?"

"Wookies?" Jack turned to Charlie. "Where did you get that from?"

"You never saw Star Wars?" Charlie asked.

"No…" Jack dragged out.

"Boy you must have had a boring childhood." Charlie said.

Jack looked down, ashamed.

"What's a wookie? Star Wars?" Aragorn asked.

"Nevermind." Charlie said.

"We are humans, just like yourself." Boromir said.

Kate almost fainted. Aragorn was a human and he was hot. This couldn't get any better. She immediately withdrew her grasp from Jack's arm. She had had it there the whole time.

"Finally, some normalcy." Charlie said.

Jack looked up at Boromir. "I'm Jack, this is Kate," here he turned to Kate. Kate was staring at Aragorn. "Kate?" Jack waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello?"

"Huh?" Kate jerked and looked at Jack.

"What about Charlie? You always forget about Charlie!" Charlie exclaimed, hurt that he was forgotten once again.

"Oh yes, and this is Charlie." Jack said, turning from Kate back to Boromir and Aragorn.

"Well we have heard the whole story about you guys and everything and we want to let you know we just want to figure this out. We are hoping you will help us and we can get to know each other." Aragorn said.

"Oh yes. Whatever you need, Aragorn." Kate flirted.

"Yeah that sounds good. Let's go meet the rest of your people." Jack said, wondering what the heck was wrong with Kate.

So they all got up and went to see the rest of the fellowship.

A/N: Slow progress, I know. It gets faster soon. Please review!


	6. 20 Questions

Chapter 6: 20 Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST or LOTR

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Here is the next chapter!

Let's see how the other group is faring.

By now, Ana just wanted to punch Sawyer in the face. Seriously how much more annoying could he get? They had walked a long time, without finding anything.

"We should play a game." Sawyer said.

"What?" Ana asked, looking behind her at him.

"Yeah a game. To pass the time." Sawyer said.

Ana rolled her eyes "Like what?"

"20 questions." Sawyer said.

"Isn't that a little handheld game?" Ana asked.

"Yup." Sawyer replied.

"Ok.. How do you play?" Ana asked.

"I think of something, and you ask me twenty questions. It's as simple as that." Sawyer answered.

"Why can't I be the one to think of something?" Ana asked.

"Cause I like being on top. Have a problem with that Rambina?" sawyer asked.

"Whatever. " Ana said. "Look. The only way I'm playing is if I am the one to think of something."

" Fine. Have you thought of anything yet?" Sawyer asked.

"Give me a second." Ana said.

"Ok. How long can it take you to think of one thing? Or is your brain too small?" Sawyer asked.

"Got it." Ana glared at Sawyer. They were now walking side by side, lagging behind Sayid and Locke.

"Is it a animal?" Sawyer asked.

"You could say that." Ana replied.

"Does it have four legs?" Sawyer asked.

"It acts like it does." Ana said.

"Does it bark?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah." Ana said.

"A dog." Sawyer said.

"You can't guess yet. We're not done." Ana said.

"Well I am. You were answering with more than yes and no so I think we can bend the rules a little." Sawyer said.

"Well you're wrong." Ana said.

"I'm wrong? How the heck can I be wrong?" Sawyer asked in disbelief.

"That's not a yes/no question." Ana mimicked Sawyer.

Sawyer sighed then asked another question. "Does it live in the wild?"

"Yes."

"Is it friendly?"

"No."

"Would humans want to be around it?"

"No, but they have no choice."

Sawyer fell silent. He was starting to have a guess of what this thing was.

"Is it a human?" Sawyer asked knowingly, looking in Ana's eyes.

"By the way it acts, no." Ana said, looking back at him.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Sawyer asked, now that they both knew that the answer was himself.

Ana looked at him in surprise at the sudden question.

"I don't know." Ana said, looking ahead and running to catch up to Sayid.

Sawyer stopped and looked after her. "That's what I thought" then he continued to walk on.

"How can this happen?" Gandalf asked Jack.

The fellowship and the others had met and were discussing what to do, while learning of each other's backgrounds. Jack and Gandalf found out that they were both leaders, and felt it would be productive to talk things over.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know. I think that for now we need to find my other group because they can help."

"Other group? How many of there are you?" Gandalf asked.

"I don't know for sure exactly… around forty-five more or less. "Jack answered.

Kate had started to follow Aragorn around, trying to get anything she could out of him. Aragorn was wondering who this freak was, and Boromir thought the spectacle was funny.

"hHow old are you?" Kate asked.

Aragorn saw his chance to get away. "I'm over eighty. Yes that is right, over eighty. How do I look this good? I am of the Dunadan"

Kate gasped. "You are so mean! Why would you lie to me like that? Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't act this way. I don't act this way. Just ask Jack. Well actually, don't ask Jack. Ask Charlie. Yes. Ask Charlie."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Ok. Then act normal.

"Ok." Kate said, happy to be given a second chance.

Merry pulled Charlie over to a secluded area so they could talk about what had happened.

"So what did you see?" Merry asked.

"You and a bunch of things that have obviously happened to you." Charlie replied.

"Yeah me too." Merry said thoughtfully.

"What do you think it is all about?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. Don't you think it is weird that we sort of look alike?" Merry asked.

"So I am not the only one that thinks that. Well if you grew a beard and cut your hair, maybe we would look alike." Charlie said.

"Why can't you grow your hair out and cut your beard so we look alike?" Merry asked.

"Because I like my little hairs." Charlie said, rubbing his chin as if he didn't they would disappear or something.

Merry rolled his eyes. "Well I like my hair too."

"What is up with like all of you having long hair?" Charlie asked.

"What? I don't know.. We just do." Merry said.

"This is really weird…" Charlie said.

Pippin came over to them. "Hi." Pippin said, staring at Charlie.

"Hey." Charlie said.

"He's ok Pip. I've talked to him. Don't worry." Merry said.

"Pip? That's your name?" Charlie asked, shaking his head.

"Pippin." Pippin said.

"ok…" Charlie said.

Legolas and Gimli walked over to Gandalf and Jack, who were in an intense conversation about the burden of leading.

"Well it's hard because they trust you. But Jack, you have to remember that they trust you for a reason, and so therefore you must know that you are doing a good job." Gandalf said, laying an understanding hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack looked at the hand on his back. He felt a little uncomfortable with it since they just met but maybe in their world they were like that or something. "But I didn't want to lead. I still don't, yet they still come to me for guidance."

"You will want to someday Jack. I assure you." Gandalf gave Jack's shoulder an encouraging squeeze and then there was a awkward silence. Jack was hoping that Gandalf would take his hand off of his back because it was very weird and it was creeping him out. Thankfully, Legolas and Gimli came at that point.

Jack stood up then, shaking Gandalf's hand off his back. "Hello."

"Hi." Legolas said. "So have you guys figured anything out?" Legolas asked.

"Yes. We are going to go find our other group and then we will talk from there." Jack said.

Gandalf stood up and leaned on his staff. "How is everyone taking it?"

"Ok. I think we are all a little shocked by this outcome." Gimli said.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Jack." Jack lent out a hand to Gimli.

"Gimli. I'm a dwarf if you're wondering." Gimli said.

""Dwarf? Wow." Jack said. Wizards, elves, hobbits, and now dwarfs. This was weird.

Gandalf looked at Jack. "Watch me now. We are going to have a little meeting and I want you to see how I handle it so you will understand more about leadership."

Jack nodded his head. " Ok."

Gandalf smiled at him, then started gathering everyone together.

"Hey everyone, let's gather together and talk." Gandalf said.

Everyone flocked around Gandalf and Jack. Jack couldn't help but notice that Kate was hanging around Aragorn still.

"We have decided we are going to go find Jack's other group, and then we will try to figure out how to get back. "Gandalf said.

"Okay." Everyone said. Everyone trusted Gandalf one hundred percent. Though the Mines of Moria had been tough. But they had gotten out of there alive more or less so they still trusted Gandalf.

"We will sleep through the night first. Who will take the first shift?" Gandalf asked.

Aragorn's hand immediately shot up, and Kate's hand followed. "Ok. Who else?" Gandalf asked.

"I will." Jack said.

"Ok." Gandalf said. Everyone started preparing to go back to sleep.

"Now that Jack, is how you lead." Gandalf said, then he went off to bed.

Jack shook his head. There was just something creepy about that guy, but he couldn't figure it out.

A/N: All right so please review! Next chapter they will meet up with Locke, Sayid, Ana, and Sawyer.


	7. Jealousy

Chapter 7: Jealousy

Disclaimer; I don't own LOST.

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter! Remember I told you they would meet up with Locke, Sayid, Ana, and Sawyer. This might be a little long. Also, AmandaDeLonge has started a LOST/LOTR crossover very different from mine so you might want to check it out because it is very interesting and entertaining. Hers is called Lost and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale.

We're starting with Locke, Sayid, Ana, and Sawyer.

"Are we done yet? It's the middle of the night." Sawyer complained. " I think Ana needs a break."

"No. We will continue on as long as possible." Locke said.

" It is difficult to see. I think we should rest for the night." Sayid suggested.

"You can rest if you want. I am continuing on." Locke said.

Sayid looked at the others for confirmation. Sawyer sat down. "Hey if you want to go on, go ahead but I'm staying here."

Ana rolled her eyes and went to Sawyer. " Get your lazy butt up."

"Oh yeah? You gonna make me?" Sawyer asked, looking up at her.

"Get up." Ana said, glaring at him.

"You really think I'm going to listen-OW" Sawyer shouted and got up. Ana had kicked him in a not so pleasant area.

"I warned you." Ana told him, then walked off. She secretly smiled as she walked away.

He limped after her. " Those stupid ex-police people… always looking to beat someone up."

Aragorn and Kate were in a wonderfully entertaining conversation about how Aragorn got through the Mines of Moria without a scratch.

Well actually, the conversation was mostly one sided. Aragorn had told her the story and then she just kept going on and on and on and on.

"So you had to walk over this bridge that was like less than a foot across! Wow! That is so amazing!" Kate said. They were standing on the opposite side of the camp watching. Well Aragorn was looking around and Kate was looking at him.

"Yeah.. So what kind of things have you guys done?" Aragorn asked.

"Oh.. nothing exciting.. Last month a couple of friends got kidnapped by the Others and then one of them was strung up for dead, Charlie. You know the one over there." Kate pointed to Charlie who was trying to sleep but couldn't because this was all so exciting.

"Oh yeah. The man who eerily looks like Merry." Aragorn said.

"Hey." Jack said, walking up to them.

"Hi." Aragorn turned to him. "So any activity on your part?"

"Nope. I think we are all right." Jack shook his head and they stood there silently looking around. Finally Kate had shut up. Aragorn wondered if that is what it took to keep her quiet. Maybe he should stay around Jack and then Kate would leave him alone.

"So what do you think we should do when the sun comes up?" Jack asked.

"Well you know this place better than me. Didn't you say you wanted to go find some of your other people?" Aragorn asked.

"Yeah. I think we should do that first thing." Jack said.,

"OK." Aragorn replied.

Kate wondered why Jack was so eager to meet up with the other group. It's not like the other group knew more than they did.

"The Sun should be coming up in about five hours." Jack stated.

The night was uneventful and everyone was well rested.

The next morning, everyone headed out. It was a funny bunch of people to be together. Gandalf and Jack led the group because Jack knew the area and Gandalf was used to being in front. Following them, was Aragorn, Kate, and Boromir. Aragorn was trying to stick close to Jack because of what he had found out the night before. Kate had rarely talked and it was so nice. But today was a different story. Boromir still thought the situation was funny and wouldn't help Aragorn out at all. Legolas and Gimli followed them. Then the four hobbits and Charlie walked together and brought up the end. Merry and Charlie were having another secretive conversation and Pippin was getting jealous. Was Charlie Merry's new best friend? Pippin was sure Charlie had never taken food from someone else farm and he was sure Charlie would never have taken the Gandalf's fireworks at Bilbo's party so Charlie would never be as good as a friend as Merry was.

"Maybe we should try shaking hands again or something…" Merry suggested.

"I don't know. The whole thing is weird. I don't know what to make of it." Charlie said.

"So you like basically killed all those Black Riders up at Weathertop? That is such a cool name!" Kate was saying.

"Black Riders can't die Kate. " Aragorn corrected her.

"You should ask him about the leaves he used on Frodo to try to cure him" Boromir told Kate with a grin. He was enjoying every minute of this.

Before Kate could ask Aragorn all about that, Jack interrupted them.

"Kate, do you think we should go and wait at the place we said we would meet them at or should we go and find them?" Jack asked her.

Kate thought for a second before answering. "I think we should go find them, and if we don't, then go up and meet them up at the spot."

"Ok." Jack said.

Finally there was some silence.

Frodo took the ring out of his shirt and looked at it. He wished he could use it again and he probably could because there was no way there were Black Riders out here. He decided to ask Aragorn.

"Strider!" Frodo ran to catch up to him.

"Yes?" Aragorn asked.

"Do you think there are Black Riders here?" Frodo asked.

"I don't know. Probably not Frodo." Aragorn said. Frodo nodded and ran back to Sam.

"What were you doing?" Sam asked him.

"I was asking Aragorn a question." Frodo told him.

"What are you thinking about Frodo?" Sam asked. Frodo had the same look in his eye that he had every time he thought of putting the ring on.

"I just wonder what would happen if I put the ring on." Frodo said.

"Oh no Mr. Frodo. You are not going to do that. Last time you got stabbed!" Sam said.

"Yeah I know. We'll see." Frodo said.

"So you go by Strider too?" Kate asked. "That's a cool name!"

"Yeah Kate." Aragorn said, and rolled his eyes.

It was midday now and there was about four hours until sundown, where thy were going to meet.

"Let's head up to the meeting place. I don't think we are going to find them." Jack suggested.

"All right. Lead the way." Gandalf motioned.

So the group got to the meeting place about an hour before the others. This gave everyone a chance to rest and unfortunately for Aragorn, a time to talk.

"So what is Rivindel like?" Kate asked.

"Sort of like Lothlórien but more out in the open." Aragorn said, innerly groaning. He couldn't hang around Jack at the moment because he and Gandalf were talking about how to keep everyone calm when something bad happens. So that left he, Kate and Boromir to sit and tallk. Boromir had mentioned several things for Kate to ask Aragorn about and never had Aragorn wanted to punch Boromir more than now.

"Well I don't really know all that much about Lothlórien so you're gonna have to explain it to me." Kate said.

"Why don' t you tell me more about yourself Kate? I've told you lots of things about me." Aragorn said.

Kate looked down and got quiet. "You don't want to know about me."

"Why not?" Aragorn asked. He knew he was asking for it but he had to know. She had perked his curiosity.

"You would hate me if I told you. No one else knows on this island what I've done and I'm not going to start now,." Kate said.

"What are you talking about?" Aragorn asked, confused.

"It's nothing. "Kate said, and she ran off.

Aragorn sat back and thought. She had finally left him alone, and yet he wished she hadn't.

"She's getting to you isn't she?" Jack appeared out of nowhere and sat next to Aragorn.

"What?"

"Kate. You have feelings for her now."

"No I don't." Aragorn denied.

"Yeah and neither do I." Jack scoffed and then fell silent.

Aragorn shook his head. This island was confusing and he just wanted to be back in Lothlórien again.

Suddenly, four humans emerged from the bushes behind them. Everyone stood up and withdrew their weapons except for Jack, Kate, and Charlie, who had no weapons.

A/N: I said they would meet! I never said it would be detailed in this chapter:D Next time though they will actually meet and we will see it happen. Please review!


	8. You Look Familiar

Chapter 8: You Look Familiar…

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST or LOTR

A/N: Ok now that you have all murdered me for not updating and not doing what you were all anxious for, it's now up! Yay.

"Locke." Jack said, relieved. "Hey. Lower your… weapons. They're our friends." Jack looked at the weapons that the fellowship had. There were swords, daggers, arrows, axes, and he was sure there were other things that they had.

"What is this?" Locke asked.

"These are good people Locke." Jack told him, and explained everything to him

"Well they're not really people then are they Jack?" Locke said.

"That's all you have to say? You've just looked at some of the weirdest things ever, No offense. And that's it?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"Yes Charlie, that's it. On this island, anything can happen." Locke said. Jack rolled his eyes.

""Look the thing is John, we need to figure out a way to get them back. They don't belong here obviously." Jack said.

"Well is that our problem Jack? Our problem is finding Michael and Walt. It's not our fault that you had to discover mystical creatures in the jungle." Locke said calmly.

"John. Who cares who found it? They need our help." Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was saying that they should all just leave them in the jungle and resume their search.

"You can help them Jack, but I'm not wasting my time." With that, Locke left.

Sayid looked at Locke, then at Jack, feeling like he was being torn in two. On one hand, he wanted to continue searching, but then on the other hand, this was certainly interesting and it would most definitely take his mind off the pain he would keep feeling. He finally decided to stay.

"Are you going with him?" Jack was very frustrated. The fellowship could all tell that Locke and Jack didn't get along very well.

"No. I'll stay. This is interesting and you will definitely need my help." Sayid said.

Jack just nodded his appreciation because he was still worked up over Locke. Then Sawyer and Ana were behind Sayid. Jack didn't even want to begin to deal with Sawyer.

"Hey Ana. Did you guys find anything?" Jack asked. Seeing Ana was kind of a relief for him. He didn't have to think over things before he talked to her. They had no history.

"No man. But you guys sure found something." Ana said, nodding towards the fellowship.

Legolas saw Ana and immediately smiled. She seemed like a rough girl, the sort that he liked. Of course there was the fact that he wasn't her kind… and he was probably over a thousand years older than her. He had no chance.

Legolas walked over to her. "I am Legolas Greenleaf."

Ana looked at Legolas. What she wanted to say was _Yeah and? _But she refrained.

"I'm Ana-Lucia Cortez" Ana smiled at him. He looked so funny she just wanted to laugh.

"It is so wonderful to meet you." Legolas kissed her hand. Gimli and Sawyer rolled their eyes.

"Well looky here! You both have long names! That's one thing in common." Sawyer smiled

Ana rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up Sawyer."

Kate laughed to herself. Ana sure knew how to get Sawyer to be quiet.

Aragorn saw Kate laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." She smiled at him. Aragorn felt better. So she wasn't mad at him anymore. But she really didn't have anything to be mad at him about in the first place. Wow this girl was confusing. He would have to talk to Jack. He seemed to know a lot about Kate.

"Sawyer what's your take on this situation?" Jack asked him, prepared for whatever he might do.

"I think you all took a trip to the looney bin and forgot to bring a party hat."

Jack just shook his head.

Sawyer looked around at the fellowship. They all looked so darn familiar. Why couldn't he place them? Wait, Legolas Greenleaf? No.. No way. It can't be.

"What?" Jack noticed that Sawyer seemed to be thinking about something.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with Doc." _So if I am right, they're all from that movie? _He silent looked at each of them and was able to place each of their names with their faces. " No way.." Sawyer muttered to himself.

"What Sawyer What?" Jack glared at him.

"Nothing Doc! Geez! Can't you resist from talking to me for once second?" Sawyer lashed out at him.

"Well maybe if you would refrain from making lousy comments all the time I would!"

_Wow…... These people definitely have issues.. _Pippin muttered to himself.

"Charlie?" Merry tugged on Charlie's shirt.

"What?" Charlie looked down at him.

"I think we should sneak away and talk about.." he looked around." You know, our problem."

"What problem?" Pippin had overheard them.

"Nothing Pip." Merry reassured him before Charlie and himself left and walked away.

Pippin glared at Charlie as they walked past him.  
"Is Pippin mad at me?" Charlie asked Merry

"Who Pippin?" Merry looked at Charlie as if he was crazy. "Pippin rarely ever gets mad unless it has something to do with food or his friends."

"Oh ok.." Charlie didn't feel any better.

"So you want to try again?" Merry asked him.

"Uh yeah." Charlie replied.

They both thrust out their hands and as soon as they touched, they both saw things but this time, it was different.

Charlie saw Merry and Pippin. They were running away from scary creatures. A scene unfolds and what he sees is a creature killing Boromir. Then he sees Merry and Pippin being held captive by the evil creatures. Then he saw the two hobbits in a tree. But the tree was talking to them

Merry was seeing a blonde haired girl holding a baby. Then she put the baby down and Charlie came up behind her and put his arms around her. The girl smiled and turned around and then they kissed. After that they were running through the beach, obviously having a good time.

Then Charlie and Merry both were pushed back in reality.

Merry smirked at Charlie.

"Wow. You sure have a lot of fun!" Merry said.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked. Charlie was confused. How did he see Boromir die if he was alive and well with them right now?

"The blonde haired girl. I saw her again."

"Claire?" Charlie smiled sadly. "What did you see?"

"You were kissing and flirting." Merry said.

"What?" Charlie exclaimed. "That never happened."

"Are you sure?" Merry asked.

""Yeah I would remember that." Charlie said.

'Well what did you see?" Merry asked.

"Umm." Charlie said. "I'm not sure."

"I think we saw each other's futures." Merry said.

"You think? That's what I think too." Charlie said.

"Then what did you see?"

"I'd rather not say Merry." Charlie said. If what Charlie had seen was going to happen, then Merry was definitely into a lot of grief coming up in his life, if they ever got back.

A/N: So what did you think of that? Will Sawyer ever admit that he had read Lord of the Rings? And what is going on with Merry and Charlie?


	9. Elve Debating

Chapter 9-Elve Debating

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST or LOTR

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while! Here is the next chapter.

While Jack, Sayid, and Gandalf were discussing what to do next, everyone was intermingling with each other.

Aragorn sat with Kate next to him and Sawyer next to her, and Boromir sat beside him. Gimli had felt sorry for Aragorn so he had deliberately asked Aragorn if he had talked to Kate about Arwen yet. Aragorn great appreciated it though now Kate was now sulking after he told her all about Arwen.

Sawyer was trying to figure everything out. He would have sat with Ana but Legolas was taking up all her attention. But what was funny was that Ana was trying to be nice to him and Sawyer could tell he was struggling.

"So what do you do?" Ana asked Legolas.

"What do I do? What do you mean?"

"Do you work or something?"

"Well I am a prince."

"A prince." Ana raised a eyebrow.

"Yes. What do you do?"

"I was a cop."

"A cop?"

"A police officer?" This only drew a blank look from Legolas. "I make sure people don't do bad things." She said in terms he would understand.

"Oh." Legolas said.

……………………………………….

"We need to find Michael. There's no doubt about that." Jack said.

"Yes that is true but we can't bring these.. people with us. They have absolutely no idea of what we've been up against." Sayid said.

"I'm sure we could be of some help." Gandalf said.

"No. We don't want to involve you. Why don't we take one group and that group will take these people back to our camp and the other group will go after Michael."

Gandalf shook his head. "Do you see this staff?? I am a wizard. That could be of some use to you."

"There's no such thing as wizards." Jack muttered to himself.

"Just like there's no such thing as hobbits and elves or "Others"?" Sayid said to Jack.

Jack shook his head.

"So after I said goodbye to my brother Faramir, I journeyed far to get to Rivindell. I fought many things along the way." Boromir had been talking for the past five minutes and it was starting to get on Kate and Sawyer's nerves.

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Look do you have anything else to talk about other than your pathetic journeys?"

"Ok then. Enlighten me. Who are you?"

"I'd rather we not talk at all." Sawyer said. He wished that the fellowship had gotten here after Boromir died. But he knew there was a problem. They had said that they had gotten out of the mines and they were heading to Lothlorian. But Gandalf should have died in Lothlorian, and he didn't. He wasn't sure of what to do or whether he should say something to them.

" So in the mines, what happened? How did you get out?" Sawyer asked Aragorn.

Aragorn looked up at him. "We were faced with a cavetroll and some orcs. Then we met a belrog." Boromir shuddered at that point.

"What's a belrog?" Kate asked.

"It's a horrifically large animal, and it is surrounded by fire." Sawyer explained.

"How did you know that?" Aragorn asked.

"Uh. Belrogs are common. You should have known that Kate jeez." Sawyer covered up.

Kate shook her head. "Uh no Sawyer."

"Well anyways, we were walking through this bridge, and then the belrog came. Gandalf insisted that we all run away while he stalled the animal but we refused to do that. Then the weirdest thing happened. The belrog looked behind him and Gandalf wasn't sure what he saw but Gandalf then stuck him multiple times with his staff. Gandalf said he had seen someone behind the belrog. It had been a weird person. But anyways, after Gandalf struck the belrog the guy smiled and waved at Gandalf and walked away. Then we left."

"What did the person look like?" Sawyer asked.

"You know what? I don't know. But you can ask Gandalf."

…………………………………………..

"Come on Charlie. What happened?" Merry asked Charlie.

"Nothing happened. You just got into some trouble that's all."

"How are we going get home Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked him. "I mean, it's ok here, but I don't want to live here forever."

"I don't know Sam. I'm sure Gandalf will figure out something." Frodo said.

"You're right. Gandalf will know,"

"Do you want to go talk to him?" Frodo asked him.

"Yes. I would very much like that."

"okay." Frodo and Sam walked over to Gandalf and waited patiently for a break in the conversation. Gandalf seemed to be a little bored by the conversation going on.

"What about the little short elves?! Jack said. "Do we believe in them too now? Soon we'll believe Santa'll come down the chimney."

"Hey! Don't burst my bubble Doc. Santa is real and we all know it." Sawyer walked by and grinned.

"What are you doing Sawyer?" Jack asked.

"Look I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Jack said and he stood up. "What?"

"Come on." Sawyer motioned.

Jack hesitated but then finally followed Sawyer to a large tree several feet away from everyone else." What's going on Sawyer?"

"Look. You're going to think I'm crazy, and maybe I am, but have you ever heard of Lord of the Rings?"

A/N: Dumb cliffhanger I know, but at least I'm updating!!!


End file.
